


Pastel de Bodas

by Saorimaya



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cake, Cake tasting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya
Summary: Este fue el capitulo donde mas me he reído, aunque sinceramente no puedo culpa a Janna por confundir a Scott y a Stiles como una pareja y ustedes?creo que notaron que dos palabras tienen paréntesis y están en ingles, al traducirlo quedaba muy diferente y trate de darle un poco de sentido así que no se si quedo muy bien.





	Pastel de Bodas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wedding Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814623) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



Janna amaba su trabajo, en serio. No mucha gente podría decir eso, pero ella realmente, realmente lo hacía. Había tenido su propia panadería durante casi una década, una de las mejores de Beacon Hills, si ella misma lo decía. No importa cuánto trabajo fuera, siempre iba a casa muerta de cansancio, contenta y satisfecha de lo que había estado en años.

Pero su parte favorita era esta: las degustaciones de pastel de bodas.

Janna entró en la sala principal para su última cita del día y sonrió brillantemente al grupo de cuatro que ya estaba atestado alrededor de la mesa. "Bueno, entonces, ¿quién está probando hoy?"

Los dos hombres del lado derecho de la mesa levantaron las manos. "¡Nosotros!"

El que estaba más cerca de ella, con el cabello castaño oscuro y la sonrisa torcida con adorables hoyuelos, extendió la mano. "Scott McCall."

Janna no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa y el apretón de manos. "Janna Evans, ¿y tú?" Dirigió su pregunta al otro hombre que había levantado la mano.

Se levantó de la silla, casi derribándola cuando él tomó su mano. "-Stiles Stilinski."

"¿Stiles?" Janna repitió, antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Él sonrió tímidamente, y el aterradoramente atractivo (o tal vez aterrador y atractivo) hombre frente a él resopló. "Nadie conoce su nombre excepto Scott".

"-Y he jurado guardar el secreto desde que teníamos seis años" -dijo Scott-.

¿Seis? Eso era impresionante. Antes, sólo había tenido otra pareja que se conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo, y se conocieron cuando la mujer se mudó a la ciudad a los 11 años. "-¿Así que se conocen de toda la vida?"

Scott y Stiles asintieron al unísono. "Nos conocimos en el patio de recreo cuando teníamos cuatro", dijo Stiles. "Le di a Scott un foso para su castillo de arena."

Scott arrugó la nariz. "-Quieres decir que te measte en mi castillo de arena."

Janna se ahogó en una carcajada. Probablemente no era profesional, pero eran adorables. Ella realmente le encantaba cuando las parejas se conocían desde hace años. Siempre parecían mucho más a gusto el uno con el otro.

Scott y Stiles presentaron a las otras dos personas con ellos. El tercer hombre era Derek ("él está aquí para ser un desempate en los pasteles"), y Lydia era la pelirroja inmaculadamente vestida con una tableta y lápiz, como si estuviera preparada para tomar notas.

Una vez que se sentaron de nuevo, Janna sacó una bandeja de rebanadas de pastel preestablecidas y repasó las que estarían probando. "Tenemos varios conceptos básicos: vainilla, chocolate, terciopelo rojo, pastel de boda italiano, chocolate alemán..."

"No coco", Stiles interrumpió. "Scott odia el coco."

"Aw." Scott sonrió. "¡Lo recordaste!"

"-Vomitó en mi cama la primera vez que lo probo, algo como palitos en el cerebro."

Scott hizo una mueca de dolor. "-Sí, lo siento por eso".

Janna sacó inmediatamente las dos tortas de coco de la cata. "Está bien, todavía tenemos mucho más para elegir."

"-Oh, y nada con fondant" -dijo Scott-. "-Stiles odia el fondant".

Stiles hizo una mueca. "Tiene un sabor extraño, ¿no te parece raro?"

Scott puso los ojos en blanco. "Tú eres el único que piensa eso."

"Eso está perfectamente bien" -dijo Janna, antes de que una vieja discusión pudiera estallar-. Ella era una profesional en desactivar estas situaciones. "Tenemos crema de mantequilla o queso crema en todos los pasteles de hoy, por lo que podemos discutir lo que va en la parte superior más tarde."

Tanto Scott como Stiles se rieron, y Janna se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. El calor le subía por la cara. Oh, Dios, ¿cuánto más momentos embarazosos podría conseguir? "Eso es... yo..."

"-Oh, ignóralos." Lydia agitó la mano. "En realidad tienen doce y además soy yo quien decidirá qué es lo que va arriba".

Alzó la mirada sobre la mesa en las dos últimas palabras, y Scott y Stiles se acomodaron, parecían avergonzados.

Janna decidió estar agradecida con Lydia, y comenzó a poner las rodajas de pastel sobre la mesa. "Bueno, aquí tenemos tres pasteles de chocolate: chocolate doble, chocolate con crema de mantequilla de cacahuete y chocolate con remolinos de vainilla y fresa. Después de eso, tenemos el pastel de terciopelo rojo, un pastel de zanahoria, Y un pastel de plátano con helado de vainilla." Estableció dos tenedores en los platos más cercanos a Scott y Stiles. "Y, por supuesto, si ninguno de estos les gusta, tengo otros que puedo sacar."

Scott y Stiles se zambulleron en el momento en que dejó de hablar.

Stiles hizo ruidos que Janna nunca había escuchado por sus pasteles, lo que la hizo sentir complacida y absolutamente avergonzada al mismo tiempo, porque estaba bastante segura de que esos ruidos no debían ser escuchados fuera de un dormitorio.

"Amigo, Scott, éste." Stiles gimió alrededor de un bocado. "Tienes que probar este."

Stiles levantó un trozo del pastel de chocolate con la guinda de mantequilla de maní, y Scott obedientemente abrió la boca para dar un bocado.

"-Está bueno" -acepto al cabo de un momento-. "Colócalo en la pila de mantener."

Pasaron un tiempo minucioso saboreando los pasteles, murmurando a sí mismos lo suficiente como para que Janna no pudiera oír lo que decían y, ocasionalmente, se alimentaban el uno al otro con el pastel que estaban degustando en ese momento.

Era tan lindo, Janna casi no podía superarlo. Esta era una pareja que iba a hacerlo. Después de 10 años de hacer pasteles de boda, ella tenía un sentido para estas cosas.

Scott vetó el pastel de zanahoria y Stiles no discutió, ninguno de ellos colocó los pasteles de vainilla en la pila "mantener" que pronto tenía tres pasteles: el terciopelo rojo, la mantequilla de maní de chocolate y el chocolate doble.

Empujaron los pasteles hacia Derek, que parecía personalmente ofendido al probarlos. Pero lo hizo, masticando pensativamente sobre cada uno.

"El chocolate doble es el mejor", dijo finalmente Derek.

Janna sonrió; Ella estaba particularmente orgullosa de ese pastel, y no muchas personas lo querían para actualmente un pastel de boda.

Scott golpeó el aire. "¡Jaja, sí!"

"-¡Pero es demasiado dulce!" Stiles se quejó.

Scott resopló. "No puedo creer que tú digas que algo es demasiado dulce."

Stiles sacó la lengua. "El chocolate es un sabor maravilloso, perfectamente delicioso, pero esto es demasiado. Nadie va a ser capaz de terminar una pieza entera y vas a terminar con cuatro capas de pastel de bodas de chocolate doble en el congelador durante un año. "

"A Derek le gusta el chocolate doble", señaló Scott. "Son dos contra uno."

Al otro lado de la mesa, Derek alzó las manos. "-Oh, no, me dijeron que diera mi opinión, la di, he terminado, no me metan en esto."

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco tan fuerte que casi se cayó del taburete. "Dude... Derek comería s'mores para el desayuno si pudiera, su gusto no es el que debería preocuparte."

Janna se cubrió la boca con la mano y esperó que su risa se convirtiera en una convincente tos. "Si quieres, ¿puedo sacar piezas completas de estos tres, y puedes darles otra oportunidad?"

"No," Scott y Stiles dijeron juntos, fijando miradas enojadas el uno en el otro.

UH oh.

"Amigo, Scotty, el chocolate con mantequilla de maní", dijo Stiles. "Es jodidamente orgásmico, será un éxito".

Scott frunció el ceño. "Me gusta mejor el chocolate doble."

Lydia tamborileó sus uñas encima de la mesa. "Chicos, por el amor de Dios, solo elijan uno."

"Hey, esta es una decisión importante, ¿de acuerdo?" Stiles dijo. "Este es el pastel de bodas ¿Cuántas veces vas a tener un pastel de bodas en tu vida? Bueno, para tu boda, ya sabes".

"-Estamos casi allí "-le aseguró Scott-.

Lydia parecía estar considerando si podía eviscerar a uno o a ambos con su lima de uñas.

Janna decidió que sería mejor intervenir antes de que la sangre acabara siendo derramada. Ella aplaudió con las manos. "-¡Bueno!, señor McCall, usted y su futuro esposo pueden tomar todo el tiempo que necesiten..."

Ella no llegó a terminar, porque tanto Scott como Stiles se volvieron para mirarla horrorizada.

Scott entro en shock. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?" Stiles resonó a su lado, con los ojos cómicamente anchos.

Janna tenía una sensación de hundimiento de que había calculado mal en algún lugar. "Yo solo decía--"

"-¡No me voy a casar con Stiles!" Scott despertó y señaló a Lydia. "-¡Me voy a casar con Lydia!"

Espera, ¿Qué?

Derek levantó la mano y señaló a Stiles. "En realidad, ese es mío."

Oh Señor. Por tercera vez en menos de una hora, Janna sintió el calor de la vergüenza en su espalda y cuello. Definitivamente había mal calculado en alguna parte.

Stiles sonrió y se estiro en la mesa para agarrar una de las manos de Derek. "-Aw, sí, soy tu arándano* (huckleberry)."

La severidad de la mirada de Derek fue arruinada por la suave y cariñosa sonrisa que le dio a Stiles a cambio. "Eres completamente ridículo, no más lapidas* (Tombstone)."

Janna no creía que pudiera estar tan confundida. "Pero... si..." Se volvió hacia Lydia. "Si eres la novia, ¿por qué no estas probando el pastel?"

"-Porque no me importa cuál sea su sabor" -dijo Lydia-. "Me importa cómo se ve, sólo estoy decidiendo la decoración, además, si alguien sabe cómo elegir un pastel de calidad, son esos dos".

"Gracias, creo", dijo Scott.

Lydia saltó de su silla para caminar alrededor de la mesa y sentarse en el regazo de Scott. "Para que lo sepas, no me importaría tener cuatro capas de pastel de chocolate doble en la nevera".

Sus ojos se iluminaron y él deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. "¿De Verdad?"

Lydia le picoteó en la mejilla. "De Verdad."

Stiles frunció el ceño. "-¡Maldita sea, Lydia, no le animes!"

"Tres votos a uno, doble pastel de chocolate gana". Derek se levantó y le dio a Janna una sonrisa ganadora. "Gracias por la prueba de sabor."

"Entonces... ¿Entonces, Les hago un chocolate doble?" -preguntó Janna tentativamente. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si esto era una especie de broma.

"El chocolate doble sería perfecto, gracias", dijo Lydia.

Stiles gimió. "Barbaros, cada uno de ustedes."

Derek apoyó una mano en su hombro. "Lo siento, puedes escoger el pastel para nuestra boda, ¿de acuerdo?"

"-Más te vale" -murmuró Stiles, y entonces él se levantó tan rápido que casi derribó los pasteles de la mesa-. "-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Nuestra boda?"

Derek ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, Stiles avanzando tras él. "-Derek, ¿me has propuesto algo? ¡Eh, espera!, ¡tengo preguntas!, ¡Derek!, ¡NECESITO DECR QUE SI"

La puerta de la panadería se cerró tras ellos. Janna los miró, todavía no completamente segura de lo que acababa de suceder.

En la mesa, Scott cortó un pedazo de la torta de chocolate doble y la sostuvo hasta Lydia. "Así que... pastel?"

Janna se desplomó en una silla y tomó un gigantesco bocado del pastel de terciopelo rojo. Diablos, después de esta cata, probablemente merecía tener una suya.

La próxima vez, se aseguraría de preguntar quién del grupo se estaba casando.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue el capitulo donde mas me he reído, aunque sinceramente no puedo culpa a Janna por confundir a Scott y a Stiles como una pareja y ustedes?
> 
> creo que notaron que dos palabras tienen paréntesis y están en ingles, al traducirlo quedaba muy diferente y trate de darle un poco de sentido así que no se si quedo muy bien.


End file.
